


Am I The Cage or The Caged?

by Bookworm445



Series: 50 Minute Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: When the caged bird sang, his captor cried.





	

When the caged bird sang, his captor cried. Not because he hadn’t wished for this – captor, torturer, tormenter and harbinger of pain were all names given by his precious little bird – but what song of sadness could be sung without bringing a tear to one’s eye?

 

The captor was overjoyed; he had done unspeakable things to the bird to make him sing. Things that he revelled in, things that just speaking of could make people cry. The bird’s song was one of pain, of course, as it echoed though the room. Piercing. The bird did not just sing – he spoke to himself, muttered foul and creative swears at his captor, screamed for the torturer. He whimpered for the tormentor and shrank away from the harbinger of pain.

 

But there was no escape for that little violet bird; for he was not only the bird. He was songbird and captor, the tormentor, the torturer and the harbinger of pain. Each one so different but all so the same.

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]


End file.
